vis_coding_workshop_and_creationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dumbledore's Daughter Year 1/Chapter 1
As long as I can remember, I grew up in Hogwarts. My father is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I grew up in the library, and of course my father had a great deal to do with my education. He taught me wand less magic in safety, he taught me nonverbal magic, and he also taught me to be nice. In case you are wondering, I am Natalia Hern Dumbledore. I am ten years old. I look exactly like him, only he is a guy, where as I'm a girl. Bright sparkling blue eyes, long blond hair that reached my waist, and a good sense of humor. I pride myself on my magic, but most importantly, my family. My mom died when I was three, but my father has taken up the job of teaching me the most important things. He tells me what goes on in the castle when I am not able to make it. I know all the teachers and what they teach by heart. My favorite teacher is professor Flitwick who teaches charms. My least favorite teacher is professor Snape. He teaches potions. He seems to think that I want special treatment because I am the daughter of the headmaster. As much as I like the subject he teaches, I cannot stand him. If he is like that while I'm studying there, he will have to answer to my father, but only if he gets really bad. I don't want to seem like a tattle tale. I met the Weasley family more than once. I personally like the twins the best, but in my defense who doesn't like them? Ron starts school this year, so I'm thinking about sitting next to him at the beginning of the year feast. I usually sit at the Ravenclaw table, because I know that's where I'm going to be in two years. I also heard that the famous Harry Potter is coming to school. I asked the old sorting hat one day a few years back, and it said "Potter eh? Well his dad was in Gryffindor and his mum, so I assume that he will to, but we never know. The entire Black family was Slytherin, but Sirius Black was a Gryffindor." I also asked where I was going to be put and it immediately said Ravenclaw. I always liked to meet all of the kids from Platform 9 & 3/4 and ride to Hogwarts. I would then follow the first years up and stand with them until all of them are called. Though my name was never called, I liked to pretend it was and go and sit at the Ravenclaw table. The day before the beginning of the year feast, I was getting prepared for the coming school year. A knock sounded at my door. "Come on in Dad. I'm just finishing getting my stuff together." Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore entered and smiled at me. "My dear, I believe that you are in need of a wand if you are to begin school this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He smiled and held out his arm to me. Me, being the only one in the world who actually knew that my father, being headmaster of the school, loved to break rules, took his arm and I felt a sort of nagging sensation in my belly and then the world spun out of focus. ~Natalia 01:25, February 10, 2017 (UTC) My dad is the only one able to actually apparated within and to and from the school. When I get older I will too. When we landed, I fell to the ground and stayed there for a moment. "Yes, perhaps we should have gone by floo powder." My father said. I smiled up at him. "This was the easiest. And besides, I'm fine now." I looked down at my outfit. "And ash is hard to get out of jeans." I was wearing a black tank top with shorts and black lace up combat boots. I looked around at where we landed. We landed right in front of Ollivander's. I pushed open the door and nearly coughed at the smell of mildew. I scrunched up my nose and stood in front of the single desk. From behind it came Ollivander. His hair was messy and he looked to be about 80 years old. "My dear. I have been expecting you to drop in. Please stand here." He pointed to spot and I moved there. "Which hand is your wand arm?" "My right." I held it out and he pulled out a tape measure which started measuring me. He hustled around the shop looking for the right wand. He brought out 5 wands. I tried the first one and a fire started on the floor. I quickly put it out with my wandless magic. Ollivander took that wand away and replaced it with another. This time, the vase exploded and I covered my eyes. I tried the rest of them but none of them worked right. Finally, Ollivander hurried to the very back of the shop and billed out one that was very near the bottom of the huge pile. He came up front and handed it to me his eyes sparkling. I took it and waved it. A bunch of owl feathers and glitter came out the end and I smiled. "What's it made of?" Father asked. "To be honest, I really don't know. This has always been a wand shop but it was here before I came. I didn't make this wand, but none the less, it has chosen your daughter." He turned to me. "That wand is powerful. I can feel it. The power it gives off is incredible. Use it for good." He smiled and said that we needn't pay because it wasn't a wand he made. We walked out of the wand shop and I looked again at my wand. It seemed to be a dark wood with small swirls of a slightly lighter wood. I smiled at the wand. I loved it, and it was mine. My father put his arm on my shoulder. "Time to go. But first, I think you need an owl." His blue eyes twinkled. Even in the crowd of Diagonally, he didn't seem to mind all of the people pushing past him. I looked up at him in awe. "Really? I can have an owl?" He nodded. I squealed and ran to the pet store. I walked in and all of the owls started screeching and flapping their wings. I walked around, trying to find the perfect animal. Towards the back their was a large cage and in it was the largest owl I have ever seen. It was a mixture of black and brown, but mainly black. It's golden eyes bore into me and making me gasp. Father walked up behind me. "Are you sure this is the one you want?" I nodded. He asked to store keeper to get everything ready for me as I just looked at my new friend. When everything was ready, the store keeper, a nice young women, asked me what I was to name my new friend. She was a female. "I'll name her..... Athena. Athena was the wisest of all the Greek Gods and Goddesses and her symbol was an Owl. So it seems fitting." I grabbed the cage holding Athena and it nearly fell on top of me. It was so heavy. The shopkeeper laughed. "Here is a smaller cage. Athena should be fine there. But maybe you wish to let her go and bring the cage with you? She will find you wherever you are." She smiled and I nodded. Taking the smaller cage, I open Athena's and she flies up to my shoulder. Father pays and we walk out with my new best friend. Category:Dumbledore's Daughter